King
by Bookworm213
Summary: Batman has a dog. Superman has a dog. So now Wally wants a dog. Barry knew this was a bad idea no matter how cute that puppy was. For my little sister who loves dogs and discovered National Puppy Day is today.


**This is dedicated to my little sister who is obsessed with dogs and today is NATIONAL****PUPPY DAY! So I thought Superman has a dog Batman has a dog why not Flash and King was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice just King.**

* * *

><p>"So... what do you want to do?" Robin sighed and looked over at his friend, "Why are you asking me this was your idea Wally."<p>

"Yeah, but that was just an excuse to leave. Your house is way too dark and creepy. I don't see how you can han- wait dude look." Wally's grin was threating to split his face in two.

"Look at what?" Robin Questioned looking around trying to find what had captured his friend's interest. Than he saw Wally running across the street (at a normal speed) to a little girl sitting next to a dog cage filled with puppies and a sign that identified the dogs as Australian Shepherds. He crossed the street just in time to hear Wally ask how much they were.

"Ten dollars their four and a half months and they've had all their shots."  
>"What"<br>Wally moved over to the cage, which had an opening in the top, and he pulled out the smallest of the litter. The small dog was mostly red with white covering his front legs and back paws; in addition his snout was white as well as his chest, the color wrapped around his neck as well looking like a very thick collar.  
>"I'll give you twenty for this one." He held the puppy up to his face and a small pink tongue darted out and licked his nose. Wally laughed, "He likes me."<br>Just then Wally's phone rang. "Hey Uncle B how's it going…me and Rob are just hanging around Gotham…no, were not doing much of anything, except I'm buying a dog…why can't I have a dog… but you should see him he's adorable here let me send you a picture."  
>Wally hung up took a picture of the puppy in his hand and sent it to his uncle then called back almost immediately.<br>"Did you see the picture…you did so can I keep him…well why not…oh come on he only twenty dollars...please dadI promise to take care of him and feed him and clean up after him… hello you there… huh he hung up so I guess I'll take that as a yes."  
>With that Wally hung up handed the girl a twenty, then he stood up and not even seeing to notice Robin staring at him in shock walked over to him. "Come on I just figured out where I want to go, the pet shop." As he walked of Robin seemed to find his voice.<br>"Do you realize what you just said?"  
>"What did I say?"<br>"You called your uncle _dad_." Wally froze for a second than walked on, "Well, I pretty much live at his house and I spend so much time with him that he feels be a second dad to me. Besides it just felt right to say."  
>"Okay well I guess we do need to stop at the pet shop and get some stuff for that dog of yours." "Great so that means you'll pay right?"<br>" Haha no."  
>"Well it was worth a shot."<p>

xxx

The two boys finally arrived at Wayne Manor carrying bags filled with the necessities for a dog. They dropped their bags in Robin's room than took Wally's new dog outside to meet Bat-hound. "Ace, come here." Robin called. Soon enough the huge Black Lab* came running at his masters call. After the Boy Wonder had greeted his dog he gestured for Wally to place his new dog in front of Ace. The poor thing had its tail between its legs when it saw the big dog in front of him then Ace took a step closer and growled as if in a challenge and he found his courage and barked, though it was more of a yip, it seemed to be enough to surprise Ace because he backed off than barked again though this time it sounded more like he was laughing. The two dogs suddenly began playing as if they had always been friends. Wally and Robin were laughing at the two.  
>"So what do you plan on naming him" Robin finally asked.<br>"I don't know I mean I really never thought that far" Robin thought for a moment "William" He suggested.  
>"Why would even think of that"<br>"I don't know a lot of people in your family have proper sounding names Rudolf, Bartholomew, Wallace."  
>"True and don't call me that." Wally snapped.<br>"Speedy"  
>"Roy would kill us for naming a dog after him."<br>"Charlie"  
>"No."<br>"Paul"*  
>"No"<br>"Diablo"  
>"What does that even mean?"<br>"Gold in Spanish, Bob"  
>"Be Serious"<br>"…Sirius?"*  
>"Really!"<br>"Well what do you expect I fight baddies like Joker every night naming dogs is not in my job description."  
>"That's it."<br>"What…you want to name you dog Joker?"  
>"No," Wally said impatiently, "your dog is named Ace so why not keep with the theme and name him for a playing card?"<br>"Well then which card will you name him for."  
>"His name is King. And his Hero name is Flash-hound."<br>"You're seriously giving him a hero name." Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Well why not." Robin opened his mouth to respond but decided it wasn't worth it. "You know what never mind."<p>

xxx

As it turned out the reason Wally got to keep King was because his aunt thought that it would be a good way to teach him responsibility so king stayed at the Allen household. Wally took care of him during the week and Iris and Barry took care of him on weekends. Things were than on a stormy Thursday night it Wally has gone into the shed in the backyard that he and Barry had turned into a lab and left the door slightly open and king got in. As luck would have it he knocked over a shelf full of chemicals, the same chemicals that had given Barry and Wally their powers at that moment lightning struck and King became the fastest canine alive. Those in the house heard a pained, terrified yelp. They rushed out to the lab and while Iris and Barry were shocked Wally was overjoyed. What was thought to have been a once then twice in a billon chance had become thrice. Barry felt like a physic he knew getting a dog was a bad idea and as he listened to his favorite nephew chatter on and on about training King to fight crime under the alias Flash-hound he inwardly groaned and wondered why this always happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>*I don't know if he is really a black lab I'm just guessing.<strong>

***my sister actually suggested the names Charlie and Paul when I asked for suggestions.**

***Harry Potter (and astrology) reference.**

**I feel like I could have been better but oh well I don't think flash has a dog so I'm giving him one. I might post another story about King's adventures but I'm still debating. **

**EDIT: Went back and broke up some of the dialog in an attempt to make it easier to read. I am going to write a story about Kings Adventures but I don't know when I am going to post it. If anyone has an idea for a story PM me (or review but if possible I would prefer a PM) I am also open to suggestions for a title I have one but if I find one I like more I might use it. Credit will be given. **


End file.
